1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved thin touch switch, and more particularly to a touch switch having a penetrating hole corresponding to a metal component and disposed on a plastic body proximate to an exposed end of a terminal of the metal component, and the penetrating hole is filled and sealed with a high-temperature heat resisting and waterproof plastic material, such that a cleaning solution can be blocked from passing through the joint that connects pins of the metal component and the plastic body of the touch switch during a circuit board soldering process, so as to achieve the effects of producing a safer touch switch and extending the life expectancy of the touch switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advances, the size of various electronic components of an electronic product becomes increasingly smaller and thinner to facilitate the carrying and use of the electronic product. For example, the thickness of a touch switch falls below 4 mm to provide a super thin touch switch which is generally used for thin portable mobile communication products.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 for the structure and operation of the foregoing thin touch switch, the thin touch switch includes a terminal 10 in a predetermined shape (including two metal components 101, 102 for an electric conduction) packaged in a plastic body 20, such that pins 1011, 1021 disposed on both ends of each metal component 101, 102 are exposed and soldered with a printed circuit board. The terminal 10 and the plastic body 20 are combined by plastic injection molding to facilitate the mass production of the thin touch switch. However, the thicker the touch switch, the thicker is the plastic body 20 and the more is the plastic material used for the injection molding. The plastic material used for the injection molding can combine and package the terminals 10 more densely and evenly. On the other hand, the thinner the touch switch, the lesser is the plastic material used for the injection molding. As a result, an insufficient packaging or even a crevice may occur between the plastic body 20 and the terminal 10 during a fast mass production.
After the touch switch including the terminal 10 and the plastic body 20 are produced and molded, the pins 1011, 1021 at an exposed end of the metal component 101, 102 of the terminal 10 are soldered to a printed circuit board (not shown in the figure), such that other electric components can be used by the electronic product. Before the printed circuit board is soldered and installed with different electric components, it is quite common to clean the printed circuit board with a cleaning solution (such as water), and the cleaning solution may remain on the printed circuit board after the soldering process. The remained cleaning solution may cause a short circuit or damage unsealed electric components, and it is not easy for manufacturers to discover such damage, and thus the conventional touch switch requires further improvements. For example, the plastic body 20 of a thin touch switch does not use too much plastic material, and thus crevices may occur during the process of packaging the terminal. Particularly, when the pins 1011, 1021 at both ends of the metal component 101, 102 of the terminal are soldered, the high-temperature heat of the soldering may crack the joint that connects the metal components 101, 102 and the plastic body 20, and the cleaning solution of the circuit board may enter into the touch switch easily or short the circuit of the metal components 101, 102.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experience, and finally developed an improved thin touch switch in accordance with the present invention.